parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Pan
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)". It appeared on YouTube on November 5, 2011. ''Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Peter Pan'' *''Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Wendy Darling'' *''Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as John Darling'' *''Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Michael Darling'' *''Tanya (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) as Tinker Bell'' *''Jafar (Aladdin) as Captain Hook'' *''Abis Mal (Aladdin Series) as Mr. Smee'' *''Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile'' *''The Lost Boys Played By:'' #''Young Simba (The Lion King)'' #''Pudge (Cats Don't Dance)'' #''Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb)'' #''Thumper and Flower (Bambi)'' *''Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Tiger Lily'' *''Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as The Indian Chief'' *''Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Nana'' *''Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mary Darling'' *''Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as George Darling'' *''Various Thieves (Aladdin 2 & 3) as The Pirates'' *''Norm the Genie (The Fairly Odd Parents) as Singing Pirate with Accordion'' *''Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Hippopotamus'' *''Kerchak, Kala and Baby Baboon (Tarzan) as The Ape Family'' *''Rhinoceros (Jungle Cubs) as The Rhinoceros'' *''Baloo (The Jungle Book) as The Bear'' *''Porcupine (Bambi 2) as The Surprise Animal'' *''The Indians Played By: Colonel Hathi, The Jungle Patrol, The Monkeys, and The Vultures (The Jungle Book)'' *''Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid Movies) as The Mermaids'' *''Haroud Bazi Bin (Aladdin (TV Series)) as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle'' *''Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Indian Squaw'' *''Adult Kovu and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Brave and Squaw'' *''Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Brave's Mother In-Law'' ''Chapters: *Danny Pan Part 1-Opening Credits ("The Second Star To the Right")'' *''Danny Pan Part 2-Meet the Darling Family'' *''Danny Pan Part 3-Bedtime/The Shadow'' *''Danny Pan Part 4-Danny Chases His Shadow/Melody and Danny Meet'' *''Danny Part Part 5-Mowgli and Tipo Meet Danny/Tanya In a Sulky Wood'' *''Danny Part Part 6-Danny Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly"'' *''Danny Pan Part 7-Meet Captain Jafar And The Thieves/Abis Mal Vs Vlad Vladikoff'' *''Danny Pan Part 8-Captain Jafar Attacks Danny and the Darling Children'' *''Danny Pan Part 9-Meet the Lost Boys/Tanya Tries to Kill Melody'' *''Danny Pan Part 10-"Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians'' *''Danny Pan Part 11-Danny and Melody Meets the Mermaids/Captain Jafar Kidnaps Sawyer'' *''Danny Pan Part 12-Danny tricks Captain Jafar/Saving Sawyer'' *''Danny Pan Part 13-Captain Jafar's Next Plan'' *''Danny Pan Part 14-"What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped'' *''Danny Pan Part 15-Tanya Helps Captain Jafar'' *''Danny Pan Part 16-Back at Hangman's Tree'' *''Danny Pan Part 17-"Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Jafar'' *''Danny Pan Part 18-"The Elegant of Captain Jafar"/A Bomb!'' *''Danny Pan Part 19-Danny Cares About Tanya'' *''Danny Pan Part 20-Danny vs. Captain Jafar/The Codfish'' *''Danny Pan Part 21-Home Again/Ending Credits'' ''Trivia: *This film marks the debut of Melody, Mowgli, Tipo, Jafar, Abis Mal, Vlad Vladikoff, Chicha and Pacha.'' *''This is the 14th Movie Spoof of CoolZDane.'' ''Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Little Mermaid 1'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove 1'' *''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' *''An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West'' *''Aladdin 1'' *''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar'' *''Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves'' *''Aladdin (TV Series)'' *''Horton Hears a Who (2008)'' *''The Lion King 1'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''Phineas and Ferb (TV Show)'' *''Bambi 1'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''The Fairly Odd Parents (TV Show)'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Tarzan (1999's Film)'' Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies